


Lord Give Me Wings

by LaMariposaRoja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allied Forces, Alternate Universe - World War II, European Theater, Lieutenant Dean Winchester, Pilot Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are infantrymen fighting on the front lines of the Second Great War in the European Theater. The war has gotten ugly and hope for a ceasefire has grown cold. Contact for reinforcements and supplies have been severed as the Allied soldiers remain engaged with the Axis army that lay just a few miles to the east. Winter is coming, and Lieutenant Dean Winchester needs to find help for the men in his platoon, including his brother, Staff Sergeant Sam Winchester. Luckily, he is able to set up a rendezvous with another soldier from the Allied forces – a pilot from the special operations division of the British Air Force. Known for their stealth in reconnaissance, swiftness in bombing missions, and skill in areal combat, these pilots have been revered as “The Angels of the Skies” or simply The Angels. Lieutenant Winchester has never been one for flying, but a set of wings might be just the thing he needs to see his men through to the other side of this hell show.





	Lord Give Me Wings

Europe/ Allied Territory/ 50 miles West of Axis Camps– September 1943

Lieutenant Dean Winchester rubs his hands and shivers slightly as a passing wind blows through the empty field marking the location of his secret rendezvous. He’d tried doing things officially, but no one seemed to listen or care about what he had to say. His men are dying? Everyone is dying? You ran out of coats? Consider yourself luck you still have socks! Dean shakes his head in frustration, cupping his hands together and blowing into them to hopefully warm his fingers up at least a little. What’s taking this kook so damn long? 

The distant drone of an engine catches Dean’s attention. He looks up, his hand reaching for the gun strapped around his shoulder practically on instinct. The plane lowers out from the cloudy sky and, once it’s closer up, dips its wing down in an aerial salute. Upon seeing the bullseye-like insignia, along with a pair of painted on, feathery-wings, Dean releases his grip on the gun and lets out a shaky breath that comes out with a visible white puff.   
After a quick loop around, the plane descends for a landing in the middle of the open field. Dean walks out to meet the pilot once the vehicle comes to a stop. The engine cuts off and the air is quiet again. A masked man jumps down from the cockpit. He’s about the same height as Dean, but his build is slightly slimmer, although not by much – at least as far as Dean’s able to tell past all that leather flying gear. The pilot removes his thick gloves to quickly make work of removing the goggles and respirator attached to his cap, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes and a stern expression. The two share a brief nod in greeting. 

DEAN  
I take it you’re Castiel? 

CASTIEL  
And you are Lieutenant Winchester. 

DEAN  
Just Dean, for now. I’d feel bad if you addressed me by my rank when I don’t even know yours. Besides, this isn’t being recognized as official business. 

CASTIEL  
Of course. Dean. 

Castiel spoke his name as if he were skeptical that it was truly his. His deep voice sounding out the word with an accent that was not typical for a British pilot. Slightly more American sounding than Dean would have expected. But he didn’t have time to waste asking personal questions. 

DEAN  
So, you got my message? 

CASTIEL  
I did. 

DEAN  
Did you bring the supplies I asked for? 

CASTIEL   
Only what I cold manage. 

Castiel turns to the underside of the plane, unlatching the cargo compartment and pulling out a crate full of coats, rations, and miscellaneous gear. 

CASTIEL  
It’s not much. But again, this isn’t an official meeting. 

DEAN  
We can make do. Thank you! I know this isn’t exactly conventional— 

CASTIEL  
Or kosher. 

There was a long pause as Dean eyes the pilot, wondering if this meeting was part of some trap and he had fallen for it. But his fears fell away when Castiel smiled. 

CASTIEL  
I’m only joking. I’m happy to help you, Dean. I’m not about to let my allies go down when I know I can provide support.   
Dean gave his own smile, a suspicious squint in his eyes as he bent down to pick up the crate. 

DEAN  
You’re an odd one, Cas. But I appreciate it. I can use all the help I can get. 

CASTIEL  
We all can if we’re gonna make if through this war, God willing. 

DEAN  
Yeah…

Another silence, this one heavier than the last as the two men were reminded of the horrors the had witnessed, and the horrors they were yet to encounter. Without anything left to say, Castiel nodded to Dean and began climbing up into the cockpit once more. 

DEAN  
Wait. Um…

Castiel stilled, his left foot dangling idly as he turned away from the ladder. 

DEAN  
Will I be able to trust you for further arrangements? 

CASTIEL  
I can’t promise anything, but you can trust that I’ll be on the lookout for anymore coded messages written on a sheet of toilet paper. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He’d been pretty desperate, if it wasn’t already obvious, he’s just lucky that his gamble actually paid off instead of getting him court marshalled. Of course, continuing this sort of consortment ran the real risk of getting caught and punished, the both of them. It wasn’t fair to ask Castiel to risk his career, and his life, like this. But when was the last time that anything worked out fairly? 

Dean stirred with his bitter thoughts as he watched the plane take to the sky again and fly into the clouds above.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a brief inspiration I had for the moment. I have other ideas and backstory planned out for the main characters, but I'm not really working on adding anything right now. But, if this gets enough attention. I may consider turning it into a multi-chapter fic.


End file.
